Titanium: Rising
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: "EIGHTEEN NO!" I heard Trunks scream until I found myself directly in front of the blinding light of the energy blast, standing firm with arms stretched out in front of me, hoping by some miracle I could hold back the energy from ever reaching me or my home. I squeezed my eyes shut as I began to feel the warmth of the blast drawing close. (TITANIUM SEQUEL)
1. A Battle Postponed

**A/N: **Well thanks for taking the time to check out the story! This is a **SEQUEL **to the fanfiction story: **Titanium**, and will pick up where that story ended. So take the time to read the first story before delving into this story, it'll make things a lot easier to understand and I really think you'll enjoy reading them both! Always read and review, your reviews help a great deal and they keep me motivated to update rather quickly!

Now this chapter will be in **Eighteen's** **POV **and as I said in the last chapter of Titanium, there is no appearance of Cell; instead a new character has been created. Cell has not been introduced to the world yet and even if he does, there'd be little impact due to the fact android Seventeen is no longer alive. SO anyway, onto the story and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy! Reviews please! –Becca

**Titanium: Rising **

**Chapter One **

It was hard for my body to obey my thoughts of running far away as I stood face to face with this dark winged creature before me. His eyes were as dark as the shadows cast on a midnight hour. I just witnessed but a fraction of his power as he so easily flung Trunks into the tree nearest me with a small movement of his hand. Then I watched as Trunks' super sayain power level was reduced to nothing with the same motion. What was this creature and how did he come to possess such powers of the mind that he could speak a command and his opponent would oblige without hesitation?

The feeling of fear had began to sink in once more as the creature was standing, peering his lifeless eyes into mine. I tried to maintain my composure but I sensed he saw right through my facade of confidence.

I can remember his words, asking where I came from and his statement regarding his inability to read my power level. The curiosity he was paying to my presence was chilling. The way his eyes followed my every action, reminded me of how Dr. Gero would examine me as I lay upon the cold, steel work table illuminated only by a single bulb swinging slightly above me. I felt as if I was a diary being read without guilt or fear of being caught…I was utterly exposed and the feeling was growing hard to bear.

"Did you hear me female? I asked what planet you hail from…I am curious as to your origins." His voice spoke once more. I sensed Trunks' rage swelling within him as his power level struggled to break free from the barrier set by this new face of evil. I wondered if I seemed so menacing and terrifying with my appearance onto Earth…I surely hoped that wasn't the case because such a sight was going to be hard to erase from my thoughts.

"I'm from Earth…" I replied, trying to match his tone in hopes of intimidation. I watched a smirk of amusement responded to my very words.

"You are no Earth-ling…why would you lie of your origin? Is it that you are afraid?" his words appeared as robotic and calculating as a machine…I'm certain Dr. Gero would have enjoyed meeting this creature…they would have much in common.

"I'm not lying and I am far from afraid. I am from Earth, although I am not human at least not entirely. I'm an android." I said almost regretting the idea that I was conversing with the creature that had hurled attacks towards Trunks who was still standing ready to retaliate.

"An android…I must say this is my first introduction with a bio-mechanical creature. Very interesting. You appearance is quite entrancing. Are you one of the great warriors I've learned about? Do you protect this planet?" He asked while the black wings fluttered slightly; the sounds of the jeweled chains traveled softly in the air.

I was almost taken a back by the questioning and hint towards such a bold compliment. I could feel the tension and the captured rage of Trunks as he was sure to have heard the comment.

"I am a warrior and I intend to protect this planet if you so decide to endanger it." my words were bold, I anxiously waited his response. It was still shocking to know how drastic my position in this world has shifted. An enemy to the planet I was created and now I firmly stand as a hero for it.

"What of this human? Does he share your role as a warrior of Earth?" I nodded my head as I sensed Trunks now approaching, the conversation obviously lasting longer than he cared to hear.

"I am still unclear as to what you want here…it is hard for me to understand your attack as anything except a threat upon my life and this entire planet. What is it that you want! You will answer me!" Trunks spat as he protectively stood in between Drevontis and me. He sounded so much like Gohan in how he would speak to my brother and I, very direct and full of respect for his role as a hero and protector of Earth.

"What I want is knowledge and first hand experience to be able to tell my fellow kind. I care little for what it is you are expecting from my arrival. World domination or universal destruction is a weak-minded ambition…I simply mean to test my strength against the greatest warriors." He said while fluttering his wings once more.

"We are…all that's left to fight upon this planet." I said, fighting the relentless thoughts of why Trunks and I were left. It was my fault that no others were still here and able to fight for the planet they loved. I did this and now it seemed I was forcing Trunks into another battle that may have already been won if the Z warriors were still alive. I felt Trunks grab hold of my hand; he must have known my thoughts would begin its attack upon my feelings.

"Your actions would say that you have feelings for this android. Is that accurate?"

"Your questions are really starting to piss me off. You want a fight…I'll give you a fight!" Trunks roared as the very strands of his hair began to rise until the blonde of his super sayain form began to shine through. I sensed his power level surpassing the barrier set by Drevontis. I felt Trunks' hand release mine as he then motioned for me to step back.

"So you are all that is left to face me…are you certain that you wish to conduct our battle here? I would think-" Drevontis was quickly cut off from completing his sentence by the explosion of pure energy that was radiating from Trunks. His hair stood tall and blonde as yellow flames crackled from his body. Surges of electricity began to spark with the sound of Trunks roaring to obtain his full capacity of power.

I then turned towards Drevontis who instantly unfurled his wings fully creating a hauntingly beautiful display of an impressive wingspan that had to be eight feet in length. His black eyes were narrowing in preparation for battle, his muscles and veins began to bulge into an impressive display of strength.

I quickly took a few more steps back until I felt the sloping of the hill beneath my feet. My eyes frantically scanned the area as I made a shocking realization. They were about to battle right here in the front yard of Capsule Corporation…our home. Before I could utter a word of warning, Trunks had lunged towards Drevontis.

Trunks was throwing punches and kicks in such a furious speed I knew that Drevontis had enraged him to the point of no return. He wouldn't be thinking clearly which was quickly obvious as an energy blast was sent towards Drevontis. The bright white hues of the blast was making its way towards Drevontis with such anticipation that slow motion seemed to be taking place before my very eyes.

I was well aware of the sayain fighting style. So often they would become blinded by rage and their thirst for battle would shield their mind from all reason. All that mattered was the fight and all that was important was that those who stood in their way was eliminated. It caused quite a few close calls for my brother and I in the past, but it would also lead to a slow and steady decline in the energy and strength the sayain could offer in the battle.

As I watched Drevontis deflect the energy blast with ease I began to watch the attacks of Trunks grow in speed and power. They were hovering in the air; blows and attacks echoed through the air and resembled the cracks of thunder in a summer storm.

Drevontis matched Trunks in every way; their speed, power and strength were at the same impressive level as one another. My scanners only further supported that thought. However, my indicators were showing that Trunks was already using far too much energy far too quickly. It was like he was throwing away his energy without care of the consequences. I sighed at the thought Trunks still had not learned to control his sayain urges to expend far too much energy through his anger.

I then looked down at my dress, a floor length, deep red dress that Bulma was kind enough to allow me to wear today. I had been eyeing the beauty of its silky fabric and intricate cut of the neckline. Bulma had placed it upon my bed this morning with a note reading "I think this belongs to you." It was an incredible dress coming from an even more incredible woman. But my smiled soon faded; I would have to step into the fight soon and my movements would be hindered by the dress hugging me so tightly.

I closed my eyes while grabbing a handful of the material and ripping it away from my now exposed legs. I kicked off my heels, my anger was quickly rising as well at the idea this creature, this Drevontis had ruined this day to the point it couldn't be salvaged. He would pay and he would pay dearly.

I lifted my eyes to witness Trunks being kicked with such force he began his decent towards the roof of Capsule Corporation. In protection of him and our home I flew towards him and managed to capture him into my arms before he crashed into the building.

"Thank you…but you have to stay out of this. This is my battle." He said, his anger was more evident than I had thought.

"This is our battle Trunks. We do this together." I said boldly as he managed to regain his own flight. My words reminded me just how used I was to fighting alongside someone. Such words I recall telling my brother so many times as he wished to take upon our opponents single-handedly. I then watched Trunks fly towards Drevontis once more, this time I flew directly behind him.

The cool air seemed to be helping direct me towards our opponent. Without time to think of an attack plan Trunks and I were both unleashing everything we had in a fury of attacks. We attacked in such a way that it seemed like we had practiced our partnership in battle for years. We never once got in the way of each other and each blow we threw seemed to overwhelm our opponent. This brought a smile to my face as I watched a knee catch the mid-section of Drevontis and I quickly added a powerful downward kick sending him directly into the earth below.

I turned to look at Trunks who shared in my thoughts that we might be able to do this as long as we fought as a team. A smile graced his face as a few droplets of sweat began to form upon his temple. I returned my gaze to see what state our enemy was reduced to but I found only a crater remaining below. I then began to look around before feeling a strong fist connect with my face followed by a kick that forced the air from my lungs. I stammered backwards while struggling to remain my position in the air.

Trunks flew towards Drevontis but was quickly captured by the throat in a choke hold. Blood droplets began to appear where the sharpened nails of Drevontis were piercing his skin. Trunks released a shout before he was silenced by the tightening grip. I managed to take in enough air to fly towards Drevontis once more. This time I snaked my arm towards his unprotected stomach before driving my fist hard into it.

Drevontis quickly released Trunks who unleashed multiple attacks towards the coughing creature. Within seconds, the winged man was sent crashing into the ground once again.

"Are you alright?" I asked only to get a nod in response before Trunks flew down towards Drevontis. I suppose he wasn't going to allow Drevontis to conjure another sneak attack.

I then saw through the small dust clouds of the impact that Drevontis was standing with his hand extended towards Trunks who showed no signs of stopped his path towards him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Drevontis shouted in such a deep and foreboding voice that a chill was sent traveling down my very spine. As his words escaped his lips, Trunks was frozen in the air, unable to move an inch. What magic was this creature harnessing?

I was now frozen in fear once more; unable to determine what action to take.

"Space is now required for this battle to continue…wouldn't you agree?" Drevontis spoke as his other hand lifted to allow a large ball of energy to form at his very fingertip. I saw that he was looking directly towards Capsule Corporation with his energy blast now ready to deploy towards its very location.

"NO!" I shouted as the energy blast was released and was speeding towards the only home I had ever claimed to have. I flew at the fastest rate my body would allow as I tried my hardest to think of some plan of action to take but was only aware of one in such a lack of time to contemplate.

"EIGHTEEN NO!" I heard Trunks scream until I found myself directly in front of the blinding light of the energy blast, standing firm with arms stretched out in front of me, hoping by some miracle I could hold back the energy from ever reaching me or my home. I squeezed my eyes shut as I began to feel the warmth of the blast drawing close. This was it…


	2. A Happy Life

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the extremely late update on this story; was starting to wonder if the story was worth keeping. But I'm glad to see reviews and follows for it, updates are coming your way! I hope you enjoy, please keep reviews coming, thanks! –Becca

**Titanium Rising **

**Chapter Two **

I couldn't believe such a moment was coming at me with the speed of such an energy blast that I was uncertain I would survive or not. Trunks' screams were heart-wrenching and I felt myself feeling emotions that I used to pride myself in being without. But I stood my ground; the warmth of the blast was starting to singe the very fabric of my clothes as it drew near until…nothing.

I allowed my eyes to slightly open to see what I thought was a slow delay to my impending doom, but saw nothing. The energy blast had vanished and Drevontis was tilting his head in confusion. I then shifted my gaze to Trunks who shared in my confusion as to what caused our so called enemy to extend some manner of mercy.

I felt the weight of what could have been my death forcing me to crumble to my knees, I don't think anyone, not even an android, can grow used to being so close to death before being pulled back to life.

Trunks was hesitating in his obvious plan to attack while Drevontis stood still; he stood shaking in his debate on whether to attack the creature or thank him. Knowing Trunks, I knew a thank you would only come after he was standing over Drevontis in victory.

"You would sacrifice yourself for a building? I am…uncertain how noble such actions would be." Drevontis spoke, still showing his confused expression towards me. I could sense Trunks' energy beginning to rise. Patience was not something he was equipped with in this battle, or any battle for that battle.

"That building…is important to me." I breathed while forcing myself to stand once again.

"How interesting. Would you fight at your fullest potential if we were located away from this so called important building?" My confusion only grew with such a question, what was this guy's plan, what was he up to?

"Y-yes." I stuttered, Trunks was looking at me in confusion now as well. I could tell he wasn't too keen on me indulging our enemy in his obvious interest in conversation, let alone being honest with him. But what else was I supposed to say?

"Very well. I will return after consulting my companions." With those surprisingly cordial words, Drevontis disappeared without a trace. I was speechless whereas Trunks was enraged. I watched as he exploded in full super sayain golden rage right before me. I questioned whether or not to go to him; it was still so fresh in my mind the days when that rage was directed towards me.

It was still so strange to stand back and realize the situation that we both found ourselves in. I was, as juvenile as it may sound, his girlfriend. How like a human I had become in the time spent in the Breifs' household. I was somewhat uncertain as to how my computer analyses and mechanical aspects of my being were computing this change of status. My enemy was now the one I looked to for romantic experiences.

However, my body…my human body and emotions that were so newly felt, was more than certain of how I felt towards the lavender haired young man. He was…all that I have ever wanted and though I felt myself hesitate to go to Trunks; I forced myself to stand and I walked towards him.

I felt the heat of the wild energy crackling like a wildfire with every step; I watched as his fists clenched tighter as he released yell after yell. He was so full of life, so full of rage…but I continued to draw closer to him.

Finally I stood a few inches from him and I reached out my hand and placed it firmly upon his shoulder. The sayain flames instantly vanished with that simple touch. I felt his tense body slowly relaxing beneath my fingertips. His blonde hair standing tall quickly fell to lavender locks as his blue eyes shifted towards me. His face was riddled with worry, doubt and remnants of his anger…until his lips curled into a smile as our eyes met.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I still had not become too comfortable with the ways of human interactions such as these but I quickly found myself smiling back at him.

"Don't be."

* * *

The day had came and gone; the night sky welcomed yet another lavish meal that Bulma laid out upon the dinner table for us to eat. Conversation was short and reduced to topics of weather; Bulma knew her son well enough to know talking about the events of the new threat of Earth was not yet available to discuss. I envied how well she knew him.

I took a bite of the flakey shrimp I seemed to have grown fond of before feeling Bulma's eyes resting upon me.

"I thought we had gotten passed the stage of staring at the android?" I winked. I heard Trunks chuckle under his breath until Bulma shook her head.

"I have been meaning to ask you something." She said. I straightened myself in the wooden chair and looked up at her.

"I have a friend; a scientist I have been consulting with through my past works and he has expressed an interest in you. He's a specialist in robotics and bio-mechanics. He asked to meet you." Bulma said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Mom she isn't some experiment for your friends to poke and prod; stop treating her like a science project and more like a person!" Trunks roared. I was shocked at his outburst but instantly grateful at his defense.

"Don't yell at me at the dinner table!" Bulma snapped back.

"I simply thought if she had questions…about herself…he would be the best person to answer them. I can do a patchwork and diagnostic or two, but that's about it. This could be good for her." Bulma continued. I leaned back in chair and considered the words she was explaining. Questions? What type of questions would I have?

My train of thought was quickly broken by Trunks slamming his fists onto the table, shards of wood fell to the floor as he stood and stormed off into the shadows of the adjoining hallway.

"I swear that boy throws more tantrums as an adult than he did as a child!" Bulma scoffed while folding her arms. I didn't know what to say or how to even take this conversation; I suppose she was thinking of my best interests. Well, of course she was…Bulma never had a bad intention in her life; she thinks of the good of the world, science and her son. Thankfully I had become intertwined with the good of her son ever since he carried me into the doors of this house and pleaded for my existence.

I lowered my eyes and felt my cheeks warm; the extent of Trunks' care for me was enough to make even my cold expression flush with color.

"18, I didn't mean to offend. Dr. Greene is a highly respectable scientist and I simply thought…if you had questions about your life span, mechanics…or even your…ability to conceive…a child might-" She started. I shot my head up and glared at her. What did she just say? Ability to conceive a child?

I instantly felt overwhelmed at the thought and angered by the sudden and intrusive aspect of her words.

"Excuse me?" I realized I was now standing, both hands tightly clasping the edges of the table as I awaited her explanation.

I watched as she sank into her chair, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

"My son…has never dated. Never had a single interest in a life other than fighting; he is his father…whether he'd like to admit it or not. But then something changed in him when he brought you home; I saw that fighting was no longer important to him…you were. He's never going to find a girl that competes with you…he's not even going to bother to look." She said softly. I clenched my jaw tight; was she really going to try and explain to me that I wasn't good enough for her son?

"Sorry I'm not that perfect girl that you were picturing your son with!" I shouted. I felt my own power level begin to rise. The urge to blast a hole through her dinner table was becoming hard to overlook.

"No! Sweetheart no, you're not understanding me…you are the perfect girl for my son! That's why I wanted to have you talk to my colleague; to see if a child is in your capabilities. My son…has chosen you 18. You're it; and before I die I just wanted to give you two all the opportunities to have a happy life together. You two…are all I have…" She was crying, her tiny cold hands were reaching out to embrace me as she stood.

I was at a loss for words; but fell into her embrace and wrapped my arms around her. This was the first hug we had ever shared. I felt her tears fall upon the shoulder of my t-shirt.

My eyes were set still in front of me; the word child kept screaming within my mind. This was all so…surreal. I had given thought to remaining by Trunks' side for the duration of my existence…I thought very fondly of that. But a child, marriage…the expectations of human relationships was something somewhat foreign to me. Has Trunks thought about this? Did he want children? Could I give him a child?

Well, one thing was certain. Drevontis wasn't the only worry that would be weighing heavily upon my mind tonight.

I'm old 18, I'm exhausted and the only thing I want is to see my son have a happy life when I'm gone.


End file.
